The subject matter herein relates generally to a bridge power connector.
Electronic devices typically connect various powered components together, such as connecting a battery to a device's internal electrical components. However, such internal connections are typically permanent in nature. For example, bus bars may transfer power from batteries throughout a device and are often fixed (such as via welding, brazing, or other) to the batteries. However, some conventional designs provide a separable power connection through mated connectors. Such mated connectors are typically bulky. The mating interface such connectors create is often much larger in size and weight than a non-separable and permanent power connection. Some electronic devices are unable to implement such conventional connectors as the mating interface requires and occupies too much internal space within the electronic device to be practical. Additionally, such connectors typically provide a contact terminated at an end of a wire or bus bar. At the interface between the wire or bus bar terminals, the system typically experiences high impedance and power loss. As a result, significant heat may be generated at the interface.
A need remains for a low profile and separable interface connector to route power within electronic devices.